Abuse of Power
by AsreonInfusion
Summary: PWP one-shot, written for the FFVII Kink Meme. Wherein Cloud is king, Seph is his general, and Zack has far too much fun tormenting. Zack/Sephiroth/Cloud threesome; yaoi.


**Prompt: **"Wherein Cloud is king/god/overlord/master and Seph is his general/high priest/slave/bitch in general. Twist: Cloud on a throne ordering Zack to do devilish things to our favourite general, whether or not Cloudy participates in the end is all up to you. Also preferably willing-unwilling!Seph :)"

**Warnings: Explicit yaoi; light bondage, spanking, use of toys. Somewhat dub-con, to fit with the 'willing-unwilling' specification in the prompt, but hopefully it's also fairly clear that Sephiroth would be entirely capable of saying no if he wanted to.**

* * *

Sephiroth sighed, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. The little blond was not looking impressed, defiance burning in his eyes, plump lips turned down in a pout.

"You are employed to be the general of my army, Sephiroth. You're not my advisor."

"I am merely saying that it might be wise-"

"Wise to what? Live as a celibate all my life, just 'cause of my position?"

"You are young." Too young to be king, Sephiroth thought. Perhaps that was hypocritical - after all, he was only six years the boy's senior and in charge of an entire army - but he had been raised knowing war. Cloud had been raised... well. A royal brat. "There is the possibility that being in intimate relations with anyone your elder could allow them to take advantage-"

"Zack wouldn't do that."

A slight pause of disbelief. "_Fair _is your lover?" Sephiroth was simultaneously relieved and outraged. From what he had overheard last night, he had suspected that whoever Cloud had taken for a lover was male. Zack was trustworthy and kind-hearted, that much was true, but to find out Cloud had been sleeping with the Captain of his own Palace Guard... While the army Sephiroth commanded and the elite regiment specifically for the protection of the royal family were separate organisations, _anyone _with that high a position should know better.

Sephiroth quelled the urge to immediately go and beat some sense into the overgrown puppy. Zack was a formidable fighter, certainly; he would not have reached his current position otherwise. But he was much like Cloud in that he was young, reckless, and gave absolutely no thought to the country's politics or the scandal they could cause.

When the late queen, on her deathbed, had made Sephiroth promise to look out for her son and ensure he reigned well, he hadn't realised how much the entire thing would feel like babysitting.

He took a steadying breath. "I think, perhaps, that-"

Cloud could hear the disapproval in Sephiroth's voice and immediately interrupted.

"I don't care what you think. I have a better idea."

That was not a tone Sephiroth cared to hear. Even worse, Cloud was now smiling, and not in an altogether pleasant way. That boy had the face of an angel, but the grin of a devil.

"I think," he said, pronouncing each word carefully, "that you are a stuck-up, work-obsessed prude. You wouldn't be half as uptight if you actually went out and had fun and got laid once in a while, like any normal person your age would."

Sephiroth felt his eye twitch. "I have an army to command. I do not have time to..._ iget laid/i_."

Cloud locked their eyes together, still wearing that infuriating smile. "You'll make time for me," he stated simply. No room for protest.

Then the blond swung round carelessly in his oversized throne, gesturing one of his officials over. Sephiroth merely stared, trying to process whether Cloud meant what he thought he meant, or meant what he hoped he meant, though neither meaning Sephiroth particularly cared for. Either way, it seemed he had just been commanded to have sex, and he could tell from the way Cloud spoke there would be no arguments.

Cloud perhaps yet had the makings of a great king... if only he used his authority for political matters instead of apparently commanding people into bed with him. Sephiroth shook his head.

The room emptied, accompanied by a few grumbles as people who had been waiting in hopes of seeing someone about some important matter or other were directed out by the official Cloud had been speaking to. The doors locked behind them, and then it was just the two of them.

No, that wasn't entirely correct. There was another, less obtrusive door just behind the throne that wasn't yet locked. Sephiroth was not at all surprised to see a familiar dark-haired figure, presumably summoned by the same official, slide in before latching the door shut behind him.

"Zack!" Cloud called happily, rising up on his knees on the throne to meet Zack as they embraced. Embraced for far longer than strictly necessary, Cloud pressing his body up against Zack's, mouths moving almost violently against each other.

Sephiroth coughed.

He saw Cloud's tongue flick against Zack's lips one last time, and then the kiss was broken and Cloud was eyeing him up again. On second thoughts, perhaps recalling their attention to him had not been the best of ideas.

"He," Cloud declared, arms still wrapped tightly around Zack's waist, "needs to get laid. We're going to help." And Zack, damn him to Ifrit's nine hells, seemed to almost light up at this suggestion.

Sephiroth was not a man afraid of many things. He had overcome seemingly insurmountable odds in battle, faced down death more times than he cared to count. And yet somehow the heated, scheming smiles of those two had his stomach clenching.

"Strip," Cloud commanded.

All his dignity and sense of propriety blanched at the idea. "I really do not think this is appropriate."

"That was a direct order from your king, Sephiroth. Strip."

He glanced at Zack, and saw only curiosity and anticipation written on his face, along with a lopsided yet somehow predatory grin. Clearly there would be no help from those quarters.

Disapproval remained clear in the blunt efficiency of Sephiroth's movements. He would obey orders, but he was _not _going to make a show out of this.

Nonetheless... it was somewhat gratifying to see the two younger men utterly transfixed as he shed his armour and jacket. Cloud even went so far as to lick his lips, leaning forward to watch as Sephiroth pushed his tight leather pants down over his hips.

"Damn..." Zack whistled once Sephiroth stood before them entirely naked. "Why did you not have this idea earlier, Spike?"

Cloud laughed. "Go get the toys. I wanna find something fun to play with."

Zack gave Cloud a mock salute and vanished... no, not even out of the room, just over into a small storage alcove off to one side. They were keeping sex toys _here_- just how long had this been going on for? Although that would give some explanation towards the selection of large plush cushions and blankets that had mysteriously started to compile around the throne over the last few months...

"Hey. Sephiroth." There was something softer in Cloud's voice all of a sudden. "I won't make you if you really don't want to."

Sephiroth said nothing.

"But I do like you. A lot."

Again, he said nothing, although this statement created a brief tumult of thoughts. Had that been a confession? Of a crush, Sephiroth supposed, doubtful more than that.

But he considered it. The boy was a brat sometimes, but Sephiroth would admit he was an extremely attractive one, and his heart was (mostly) in the right place. If it weren't for the political implications of their positions, perhaps he would have been tempted...

"This is for your own good anyway. You need to let go and relax sometimes, y'know. And we'll make it good for you." If Cloud had been momentarily disheartened by Sephiroth's lack of response, he'd certainly gotten over it quickly. That devil's smile was back in place.

"For my own good," Sephiroth repeated flatly.

"That, and you're fucking hot. Spiky here's been wanting to get in your pants ever since he was old enough to know that dick plus hand equals awesome fun times."

Ah. Zack was back then.

Cloud made an indignant sound that was not at all befitting the ruler of a kingdom, relatively young as he may be. That said, it wasn't exactly a sound befitting a man of eighteen years either.

Zack snickered and warded off an impending jab to the shoulder by presenting Cloud with the box he'd been sent to collect. It rattled rather ominously, in Sephiroth's opinion.

"I'll choose something. You get him warmed up," Cloud ordered as he settled the box on his knees, still huffing slightly in embarrassment.

"Ohh, I get the good job!"

What Zack did then wasn't so much walk towards Sephiroth as stalk, pulling his shirt off in one quick, twisting movement and tossing it aside as he did so. Sephiroth thought it was rather over the top; Zack was only required to move a maximum of six decent paces, the strutting was hardly necessary. Although his method of stripping did show off his muscles rather nicely.

The next thing he knew, there was a pair of strong arms encircling him from behind. "Hey there," Zack crooned.

Sephiroth was getting the sense of an impending headache again, especially as he still hadn't decided what to make of the situation. "Hello, Zack," he deadpanned, then shuddered at the feel of Zack's tongue suddenly running up his neck. "_What_ do you think you're-"

He was cut off into a startled hiss as Zack bit down. "Well, y'know how it is. Gotta follow orders, right?" he explained conversationally, tracing along Sephiroth's jaw with his lips. Sephiroth twisted his head away with a frown. Zack seemed momentarily disappointed, but went back to nuzzling Sephiroth's neck again, searching out the sensitive spots and being far too triumphant when he found he could make Sephiroth twitch by nibbling just behind his ear.

"It is not necessary to follow them with quite so much relish," Sephiroth replied archly. In addition to the oral attack, Zack was now unsubtly molesting him, hands tracing across the contours of muscle in a rough caress. Sephiroth had to bite his lip to hide what could have otherwise been a rather embarrassing noise when Zack rubbed a thumb over one of his nipples.

Zack repeated the action, this time with both hands, and Sephiroth couldn't help a quiet groan.

"Hey, I think he's sensitive there," Zack grinned.

It seemed to take Cloud a moment for his brain to catch up, wide eyes still focused on their show. Then he nodded, smiled that devious little grin that made Sephiroth's stomach twist, and grabbed something out of their box to toss to Zack.

Nipple clamps. That little...

Sephiroth hissed as Zack clamped the tips over the hardened nubs, tightening them to point of almost pain. He ran his finger along the chain connecting the two clamps, tugging until Sephiroth arched against him with a bitten-back groan.

"Mmn. You look good in that. Hey, Spiky. Got any more jewellery we can put on him?"

Cloud gave Zack a look that spoke of volumes of 'of course'. Sephiroth gave Cloud a look that spoke volumes of 'don't you dare' in return, only to have it entirely brushed off. Sephiroth had long since perfected the art of intimidating glares, and it was only a very brave or very foolish man who chose to ignore him. He concluded that Cloud was probably both.

Cloud found what he was looking for, and Sephiroth grimaced. "You are not putting that on me," he stated, glaring at the thick silver cock-ring Cloud was holding as if he could cause it to melt through an act of sheer will.

"Yeah, we are," Zack replied, far too happily. His wandering hands were getting dangerously low now, trailing over Sephiroth's hips and sides, stroking the skin in light, fleeting touches that made Sephiroth's muscles quiver. Completely involuntarily. Just as it was completely involuntary that, to Sephiroth's chagrin, he found his body was responding to Zack's touch.

That didn't stop his instinctive reaction when Zack reached down to touch his cock.

"Ouch!" Zack yelped. Sephiroth had grabbed Zack's wrist, yanking his hand away, and Zack would later swear you could hear the bones creaking. "Fuck it, Seph!"

The pressure eased, but Sephiroth's eyes remained narrowed. "Too far."

Both of them were stunned by the smack of leather against flesh, a thick red line blooming on Sephiroth's chest. "Don't you dare hurt him," Cloud glowered, quietly furious, holding a flogger from the toy box threateningly.

Sephiroth let Zack's wrist go. In any other situation the expression of utter surprise and confusion on the esteemed general's face would have been immensely comical, but Cloud was too fuming to notice.

"If you want to stop, then say so. We'll stop. But don't go fucking breaking my boyfriend's wrist because you decided to change your mind and not bother to tell anyone."

Cloud glowered.

Sephiroth stared back, fairly certain that he was the one with more right to be protesting in this situation.

Zack broke the tension by leaning over and ruffling Cloud's hair, abruptly breaking their eye contact. "Isn't he cute when he gets all protective?"

Cloud spluttered, all the venom draining from his scowl.

Zack smiled at him, leaning in close to talk in a private tone. "Hey, I appreciate it. Even though technically I believe _I'm_ the one with the literal job description to guard your wellbeing."

Their fingers brushed together, and Cloud returned Zack's smile with a quiet, genuine one of his own. "You okay?"

"Of course," Zack chuckled. "It'll just bruise a little. You've given me way worse in sparring."

Sephiroth watched the exchange of affection with more interest than he would care to admit. He'd assumed their relationship to be almost entirely physical in nature - and all signs said they certainly had a healthy sex life - but now it seemed that it ran deeper that. It was... sort of sweet, actually. Sephiroth didn't even like sweet.

"I... apologise." Sephiroth winced internally; his voice sounded stilted and too formal, even to his own ears.

Cloud ignored it. "Do you want us?" he asked, turning all his charm on Sephiroth.

Better judgement fought a valiant battle, but some misplaced, reluctant fondness and no small amount of lust won out. Sephiroth hesitated, then nodded. Gaia help him.

Cloud's lips were on his in an instant. It was enthusiastic, tempered with the same sweetness that Sephiroth had seen between the two lovers. Cute, but sweetness was for Cloud and Zack. Sephiroth didn't like sweet, and there was absolutely nothing sweet about what they were planning to do. He returned the kiss aggressively, inordinately pleased to hear Cloud groan.

Cloud was not surrendering without a fight. The kiss quickly turned into something messy and unhinged as both fought for whatever degree of dominance they could get. Cloud's teeth scraped at Sephiroth's lips, Sephiroth's tongue thrust suggestively into Cloud's mouth, Cloud slid the cock ring onto Sephiroth's rapidly regrowing arousal.

Sephiroth broke away in surprise. "You-" he growled.

Cloud laughed. He'd kept hold of the flogger he'd used in Zack's defence, and now brushed it teasingly along Sephiroth's jawline. "Behave." He kissed Sephiroth again, infuriatingly triumphant, then withdrew. He kissed Zack as well. "Tie him up, just to make sure."

Cloud settled himself into his original position, overseeing from the throne. To Zack he handed a long piece of soft black silk.

"Arms behind your back," Zack commanded. Sephiroth wasn't as willing to following Zack's orders as Cloud's, moving slowly enough that Zack grew impatient and manually tugged his arms into place for binding. He seemed to be rather practised in this particular art, wrapping Sephiroth's arms from wrist to elbow horizontally across the small of his back. Tight enough to hold, and hold well, but not cut in or restrict blood flow.

That task done, Zack moved back into place behind Sephiroth, pressing their bodies together. He rested his head on his shoulder as his hands slid round to the front of Sephiroth's torso. Sephiroth noted with satisfaction that they stayed firmly above the waist this time. "Can I touch you?"

"I suppose."

"And you're not gonna try and tear my hand off?"

"My arms are tied."

"Yeah, as if that'd stop you."

Sephiroth smiled at the acknowledgement. "I won't."

Zack grinned at the permission. He took his time, tracing his fingers over hipbones, mapping out the contours of powerful muscle, sliding his hand round to massage Sephiroth's ass. Sephiroth was absolutely gorgeous and he was damn well going to enjoy every second he got to feel him up.

Cloud groaned, feeling the oppressive anticipation even just watching. "Touch him already."

Zack did. Sephiroth let out a heavy breath, his hips jerking into Zack's hand. Fuck. He hadn't realised how much he'd been craving the stimulation, and Zack's hand on his dick felt far better than Sephiroth was willing to acknowledge.

Cloud's hand slid beneath the waistband of his pants, stroking in time to slow, tormenting rhythm Zack was working Sephiroth over with. "Bend him over. Stretch him open."

Sephiroth was pushed to his knees, facing Cloud. He opened his mouth, but didn't have time to protest before Zack pressed him chest-first into one of the many large cushions that had collected around the throne, pinning him down with a hand on the back of his neck. Sephiroth glowered into the plush velvet; this was not a position a man of his stature was accustomed to or naturally comfortable in. It took a focused effort to make himself relax.

It took even more effort to stay relaxed as he felt slick, lubed fingers rubbing against his entrance. The first finger pressed inside, quickly followed by the second, and Sephiroth was embarrassed to hear himself moan at the sensation. Zack's other hand moved back to stroke Sephiroth's cock, a little faster now, while his fingers scissored inside him. Sephiroth buried his face in the cushion, biting his lip to prevent any more humiliating noises.

The fumbling over on the throne was a welcome distraction. Cloud, it seemed, was searching the toy box again, one-handed and clumsy given his other hand was preoccupied in petting his dick. He noticed Sephiroth's eyes on him and shamelessly spread his legs wider to give a better view, his pants kicked almost entirely off now.

Sephiroth's cock twitched. This was his king he was eyeing up, the ruler of the kingdom, the young man who he was supposed to be guiding and being a good influence for. He hadn't ever really had any comprehension of the thrill of the forbidden before, but in the sudden, overwhelming desire to defile the untouchable, he thought he maybe understood.

Except that it seemed the tables were turned, and he was the one to be defiled while the king watched and got off on it.

Sephiroth thought that maybe he wouldn't mind that as terribly much as he'd imagined, until Cloud found what he'd been searching for.

"Which one would you prefer?" Cloud sacrificed his self-pleasure to be able to hold up a selection of dildos, each more cringe-worthy than the last. They all seemed to be larger than comfort would dictate, and there was an obscene mix of vibrating bullets and ribbed edges and bulbous heads and stimulating nodules and-

Sephiroth closed his eyes.

They shot open again a moment later as Zack's hand connected solidly with Sephiroth's ass. Sephiroth made a small sound that was most certainly not a yelp and turned his head to glower.

"Look at him when he's talking to you," Zack admonished.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, and Zack spanked him again. He was stronger than Sephiroth had thought, strong enough to make the action count. Sephiroth had to bite back a groan.

"Which one?" Cloud repeated, and it took Sephiroth a moment to realise what Cloud was referring to. The dildos. Ah. Apparently, he took too long to answer, as Zack's hand smacked against his thigh. Sephiroth gasped.

"You just like doing that, don't you?" he hissed accusingly.

"Hell yeah," Zack agreed. "Do you like it?"

"It's... alright," was all Sephiroth would admit out loud. Zack grinned wolfishly; he knew a poorly-disguised affirmative when he heard one.

Cloud huffed at being ignored, choosing one of the toys at random and tossing it across to Zack. Sephiroth yanked his head round at that; if they absolutely had to put anything inside him, he at least wanted to know what it was. But all he saw was a sultry look from Zack, and then there were three fingers stretching him open again.

"What are you putting in me?" Sephiroth demanded. He earned himself another series of stinging blows across his ass for the trouble.

"Don't worry. It'll feel good."

This was in no way reassuring. Sephiroth tensed at the feel of something large and cool pressing against him. He glanced back up at Cloud, only to find him staring back with hungry, lustful eyes, blatantly enjoying the show. No sympathy there then.

Sephiroth groaned as Zack eased it in. It stung a little - the toy was most definitely bigger than Zack's three fingers had been, and Sephiroth was still refusing to relax and accept it. But the burning stretch felt good, in the same pleasure-pain way that Zack's strikes against his ass felt good, and Sephiroth was panting heavily by the time Zack had the thing fully seated inside him.

His eyes shot wide open with shock as the toy began to vibrate.

"Like that?" Zack crooned, rubbing small circles into the small of Sephiroth's back.

He narrowed his eyes. "If you're going to do this, at least do it properly. Fuck me with it."

Zack was more than willing to oblige on that count, and Sephiroth hissed as the toy was pulled out and slammed back in with an enthusiastic vigour. The vibrations were powerful enough to be distracting, leaving his abused passage even more sensitive to the toy rubbing and stroking inside him.

Zack brushed the head of the dildo over his prostate and Sephiroth jerked, pushing his hips back into the touch. "Shit," he groaned.

"Shit," Cloud agreed hoarsely, arching back against his throne as he worked three lubed fingers inside himself, his entire being focused on the erotic show.

"Fuck, there, harder," Sephiroth demanded, and was rewarded with a sharp smack to his thigh. His hands balled into white-knuckled fists behind his back and Sephiroth gasped, eyebrow furrowed together in concentrated pleasure as Zack rammed the toy up against the sensitive spot, just as hard as Sephiroth wished. Except Zack didn't relent, keeping the rapidly vibrating dildo pressed up against his prostate, stroking over it again and again until Sephiroth was shaking.

"There?" Zack asked, the picture innocence even though he knew full well what he was doing to him.

"Fuck," Sephiroth growled, half choking on the word. It was too much, pleasurable to the point of pain, and his erection twitched with unreleased need. If it weren't for that damn cockring...

"You want something?"

Reluctantly, through clenched teeth, Sephiroth resorted to begging. "Please..."

"What was that?"

"Damnit, I need to come!"

Zack leant over, pressing himself against Sephiroth in almost full bodily contact. He mouthed the rim of Sephiroth's ear. "Mm, now that's what I like to hear. But the choice doesn't belong to me, I'm afraid."

Cloud. Sephiroth glanced over to him, but Cloud shook his head. His voice was breathless and trembling. "No. Not yet."

Immediately, the vibrations were turned off and the toy withdrawn. Sephiroth snarled in pure frustration, being left empty, aching and supremely unsatisfied. He tried to use the moment to catch his breath, doing his best to ignore just how gods-fucking much he needed some stimulation to his cock. They were clearly just sadistic, the both of them.

Cloud practically threw himself from the throne and into Zack's arms, kissing him with unrestrained fervour. His hand cupped the huge bulge in Zack's trousers, squeezing, though his gaze inexorably flickered back to the erotic sight Sephiroth presented. Zack groaned shakily. "Zack, I need more. Now."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Zack gasped out. "How d'you want it?"

Cloud glanced around the room, settling on the table just a bit further out from the throne. It was covered with schematics and reports and important documents, but Cloud swept them carelessly to the floor without a moments hesitation.

"Put him there, on his back."

Zack hoisted Sephiroth to his feet, tugging on Sephiroth's hair and earning a feral growl for the effort. His own desire was evident in the clumsy haste of his movements, shoving Sephiroth into the position Cloud had indicated with rough enthusiasm.

Cloud was gentler, adjusting Sephiroth's bound arms beneath him on the hard surface. "Is it comfortable enough?"

Sephiroth grunted. "And what? Now you fuck me?"

Cloud considered this. His gaze roamed over Sephiroth, the intimidating, powerful general tied up and laid out before him like a feast. Pale skin was flushed with arousal, mussed silver hair clung to his forehead, beads of sweat trickled down the contours of defined muscles. Sexy, incredibly so. Sephiroth could practically hear Cloud purring with lust at the sight.

"Mmmn. Some other time, most definitely. But right now..." Cloud paused to focus his reverent gaze on Sephiroth's erection, teasing the head with little kisses and licks, "I want to feel this inside me."

Sephiroth's breath caught, partially from the not-nearly-enough stimulation, and partially because Cloud made an incredibly sexual picture as he straddled Sephiroth's hips. He still wore his shirt, dishevelled and half pushed off his shoulders, wide open to expose the lithe body beneath. The rest of him was completely bare, his flushed cock standing proudly, shamelessly to attention as Cloud centred himself above Sephiroth's erection.

Sephiroth had thought he'd done a decent job of calming himself down in the brief interlude. But his work was undone in seconds, the feeling of Cloud penetrating himself on Sephiroth's hard flesh almost overwhelming him. It was pure heat, heat and tightness, and every movement sent electric sparks of pleasure shooting through him. Sephiroth grit his teeth. Fuck. Just being inside him felt amazing.

Cloud seemed to agree with the sentiment. "Ohh," he moaned, his head falling back as he squirmed in pleasure, adjusting to Sephiroth's size. Zack was there to brace him with a firm arm wrapped around his chest, pressing kisses along the edge of Cloud's open mouth.

"Feel good?" Zack murmured.

"Oh fuck yes." Cloud turned his head to meet Zack's lips, kissing him hungrily. He didn't stop, even as he rolled his hips in a slow, experimental movement. He groaned again, the sound swallowed by Zack's mouth.

Cloud was a tease, to both himself and Sephiroth. The rhythm he settled into was slow and deep, drawing it out, writhing on Sephiroth's cock as he rode him.

Sephiroth growled low in his throat. If his hands weren't tied, he would have been sorely tempted to toss Cloud, pin him down, and pound into that tight, hot, delicious ass until Cloud screamed and begged for release. But that wasn't the game. Instead, he did the most he could under the circumstances, thrusting his hips up to meet Cloud as he sank down again.

"Nn! Seph... keep doing that."

Cloud surrendered, giving in to what they both desperately craved. Faster, harder, almost brutal. Instead of rolling his hips, Cloud was practically slamming them down, taking in every thick, hard inch of Sephiroth's dick.

Zack wasn't unaffected either, his hands roaming across Cloud's body. "Gods, you look so good..." His voice was low and strained, unable to resist claiming Cloud's mouth again.

Cloud leant back against Zack, the change in the angle pressing Sephiroth's cock against the most sensitive spots inside him. Sephiroth jerked his hips up, hard, and Cloud cried out in tortured pleasure.

Zack's lips left Cloud's, both of them panting heavily and gasping for air. Cloud smiled at him. It was distracted this time, heavy with lust, but it was the same heated, devious smile that Sephiroth was beginning to both love and fear. Zack had been so good, after all, helping him prepare Sephiroth while never getting any relief of his own, and the solid length of dick that Cloud could feel pressed up against his back must have been painful with arousal. "Zack, mm... fuck him."

If that wasn't an arousing prospect, Zack didn't know what was. He licked his lips as his gaze met Sephiroth's, eyes dark and heavy-lidded. "You okay with that?"

Cloud clenched down on Sephiroth's cock, causing the general to jerk against his bindings. "Ye-_es_."

Zack had his pants pushed down in seconds, hissing with relief as his erection was freed. Cloud stilled, settling himself firmly on Sephiroth's cock even as he twisted round to aid Zack. Zack still had hold of the lube he'd used on Sephiroth earlier, and he poured out a generous pool into Cloud's hand.

"Ah, Cloud..." Zack leant his forehead against Cloud's shoulder, moaning quietly as his lover stroked him, toying with his cock as he spread the slick gel for him.

Sephiroth bucked his hips impatiently, making Cloud yelp.

Grinning, Zack settled himself between the general's legs, yanking one up to rest on his shoulder and expose the slick entrance, already slightly reddened from their earlier play. Sephiroth wrapped his other leg around Zack's waist and dragged him in closer. There was a challenge in his narrowed eyes, and Zack was happy to meet it.

Both of them groaned as Zack shoved his way in in one long, powerful thrust. He didn't give Sephiroth time to adjust - not that Sephiroth would have wanted it - before pulling back out and slamming in again.

It didn't take long for them to move together, and when they did it felt like fireworks. Zack hammered into him mercilessly and Sephiroth hissed his pleasure, bucking against him. Cloud rejoined them; the positioning was more awkward now, with three of them at once, but Cloud quickly adjusted, fucking himself on Sephiroth's hard shaft as they utterly lost themselves in the act.

Words were lost in favour of heavy breaths and gasps, moans and lust-garbled names, though it was impossible to tell who made them. The filthy wet smack of skin against skin. They were a tangle of sticky limbs and grasping hands, sweat-soaked hair clinging to their faces. The thick, heavy scent of male arousal was overwhelming.

It was almost unbearable. Sephiroth was buried deep inside Cloud's hot, delicious tightness while Zack pounded into his ass, his entire body electrified with pleasure and pure need. His cock pulsed, heavy and hard and dribbling pre-come, but not able to release. And _Gaia_, he needed release, desperately, but he was at the mercy of those two and their sexual torture. He grit his teeth and swallowed the urge to scream.

Cloud's rested his hands on Sephiroth's heaving chest, bracing himself as he rode him fiercely. His fingers skittered across hard muscle and collided with the silvery chain of the nipple clamps. Cloud seemed surprised to find it; both he and Sephiroth had mostly forgotten about that particular piece of jewellery. For Sephiroth, the pain had long since dulled and been lost beneath an avalanche of other sensations. But it burst back into sharp relief as Cloud yanked on the chains, using them almost like reigns as Sephiroth arched and writhed beneath him.

"Fuck!" Sephiroth yelled. He tossed his head back, his voice cracking into a pained whimper.

That was finally enough to make them take mercy, it seemed. Cloud abruptly slid off Sephiroth's dick, and Sephiroth's eyes flashed with wrath. At least until Cloud reached down to snap the cock ring off, giving Sephiroth an indulgent smile before sinking back down onto his now unrestrained erection.

"'m so close," Cloud gasped, not quite able to keep the tremor out of his voice. Sephiroth didn't have the voice to agree, but the desperate edge to his groans said it well enough.

It didn't take long. Sephiroth thrust up hard, slamming his cock into Cloud's trembling body. Zack wrapped his hand around Cloud's dick, jerking him with the perfect amount of friction to send him over the edge within moments.

Cloud cried out both their names as he came, his whole body tensing with pleasure. The feel of his tight ass clenching around him, the look of pure sexual bliss on Cloud's face... that was enough to pull Sephiroth down with him.

Black spots danced in his vision as orgasm ripped through him, his own shouts joining Cloud's. He arched up as spasms of pleasure wracked his body. Cloud continued to move his hips in slow, jerky movements, milking Sephiroth's cock as his seed spurted hot inside him, harder and for longer than Sephiroth had thought possible.

He was completely and utterly spent by the time it was over, gasping and shaky. Cloud slowly drew himself off Sephiroth's softened cock, collapsing down next to him on the table with the sort of exhausted moan that indicated he wasn't in a much better state.

Zack still hadn't come though. His thrusts were slower now, mindful of any post-orgasmic sensitivity, but no less deep. To Sephiroth's surprise, Zack arched over him and captured his lips in a bruising kiss as he fucked him. But it wasn't fast enough. Zack pulled out, groaning heavily into Sephiroth's mouth as he stroked himself roughly to completion.

"Gods," he rasped. His fingernails dug into Sephiroth's flesh while his other hand tightened around his own cock, spurting out against Sephiroth's stomach. "Nn... gods, _Seph_."

He stayed like that for several longs minutes, leaning over him, breath hot against Sephiroth's jaw as he caught his breath. Eventually, he managed to stretch himself up with a quiet moan.

Cloud seemed to have recovered somewhat as well; enough to roll over, half on top of Sephiroth, and press soft, chaste kisses against the side of his mouth.

Zack pulled Cloud away, giving him his own thorough, languid, post-orgasm kiss. "You want me to get something to clean you up with?" he offered, still slightly breathless.

"Mm," Cloud agreed. They were both a mess; Sephiroth especially so with the evidence of both of the other's orgasms beginning to dry uncomfortably on him. Zack chuckled and briefly left them, returning with a stack of wet wipes that they apparently kept in the toy box for just this purpose. It was hardly the shower that Sephiroth found himself coveting, but it would do.

Cloud roused himself as Zack pulled him into another gentle kiss. "Hey, Sephiroth. Sit up," he directed once his mouth had been released.

Sephiroth did so, and Cloud's deft fingers quickly undid the binding around his arms. Sephiroth was rather grateful for that; they'd been starting to get a little numb. The nipple clamps he took care of himself, hissing as the removal brought a fresh wave of pain. He rubbed ruefully at the abused nubs.

Cloud carefully slid himself off the table, a thick gush of Sephiroth's come spilling out down his thigh as he did so. Cloud blinked, then smirked. He wiped some of it off. "You came a lot."

"You tormented a lot."

Cloud hummed thoughtfully, lifting his fingers to his mouth taste the thick white seed on them, licking suggestively. Sephiroth stared and swallowed hard. Gaia damn it. He'd just had the most intense orgasm of his life, and already he could feel his groin twitching with reawakened interest. He didn't have time to get embroiled in any more of their games.

Sephiroth abruptly stood, efficiently finishing wiping himself down as best he could. He collected his clothes and dressed, resisting the urge to wince at the insistent ache Zack's pounding had left.

Cloud pouted at him. "You're leaving already?"

"Not to be unromantic, but I do have an army to command." He raised an eyebrow at Cloud. "Just as I believe you have a country to oversee."

"Oh. Yes. That," Cloud acknowledged guiltily. He seemed to pick himself up at the reminder, following Sephiroth's lead in starting to pull his clothes back on. Zack had already managed to redress himself as well, and even offered Cloud a fresh shirt from somewhere to replace the obviously rumpled and stained one barely still clinging to him.

"Aw, don't worry. I can provide post-sexy-times cuddles if you want them," Zack grinned. Cloud elbowed him, but didn't seem at all adverse to the offer. He slipped the shirt on, not bothering to button it before he sank back into Zack's welcoming arms, tilting his head to press a soft kiss against Zack's jaw.

Sephiroth turned away from their display of affection. He had an army to command.

"Oh, General?" Cloud called to his retreating back, all wide-eyed innocence. "It seems we never came to a conclusion regarding your original concerns. Perhaps, once you're done with your duties for the day, you'd like to come to my private rooms to discuss the matter with us?"

Sephiroth hesitated, but only for a moment. He nodded. 'Discuss' indeed. "I believe that would be agreeable."

"Good. I'll see you tonight, then."

Sephiroth left the room with the image of Cloud's gorgeous, terrifying smile burnt into his mind.


End file.
